Big Time Preteens
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: 12 years ago , Camille left Logan with twins girls. Carly and Laura. Camille believe they are dysfunctional because of their disorders. But when Camille come back wanting to be in the twins life will She ruin the perfect family ? Will the twins ever regain their broken relationship ?Will Logan get back together with Camille ?
1. Chapter 1

Logan POV

Ever since Camille let me with my daughters. I never been probably wondering why Camille left the girls with me. Why you see Carly is Bipolar like her mother and Laura is dyslexia. Apparently , They needed to be fixed so Camille dumped them on me then left Town. But I still love them. Big Time Rush is higher than it ever the girls even sing cover of their favorite songs. It really guys been helping me out alot for the past 12 years . We moved out of 2J back to Belair . We learned to get used to the protection but We still blast music as loud as We want to.

" Carly , Laura Up." I went into the twins room. Their room was interesting. Carly was going through a goth phrase and had her side of the room black and tomboyish. While Laura was girly and happy. Her side was pink and full of stuff animals . Even the carpet was different , Carly's carpet is black and covered with skulls and Laura is pink with blue bunnies.

" Five More minutes." They groaned pulling their blanket over their heads.

" Don't make me get Uncle Carlos." I warned both instantly popped up.

" I'm up , I'm up." They sighed then I left downstairs. Lucy was making breakfast. She still had that goth rock star look so She hang out well with Carly. Jo was making the girls lunch. Jo dating James and Lucy dating Kendall.

" What would I do without you guys ? " I asked as I sat down at the island

" You feed the girls cricket and marshmallows everyday." Lucy chuckled.

" Oh Logan don't forget Carly need her pill." Jo toss a bottle of pill at me. I caught and walked upstairs back to their room. I see the girls at their mirror brushing their long raven/light brown hair.

" Carly Pill Time." I walked over to her.

"No Dad. Please No." She begged.

" Carly you need this pill to keep cool." I hand it to her then turned to Laura " Make sure She take it."

Carly POV

I'm tired of everyone thinking that I need a pill to keep cool. I can control my issues,

" Carls Take your pill already." Laura nudged me.

" I don't want to. I'm tired of people thinking this pill help me stay in control." I put the pill in the trash.

" Carls you know Dad gonna shove it down your throat if you don't take it." Laura sighed.

" Aren't you suppose to be reading right now." I hissed at her.

" My disorder is not as important as yours. " She took my hand.

" Aren't you tired that people think We are broken cause there something wrong with us," I sighed

She nodded " Some Kids tease me about it."

" Well let go today without reading or taking a pill. Show Dad that We don't need to do those things to be normal. We just normal ourselves. Deal." I swinged her hand gently.

" Deal." She giggled and We hug then headed off to school.


	2. Punishment and The Pill

Logan POV

After Carly and Laura left , I wentto the studio with the guys.

" Hey Logan , Can I ask you something ? " carlos asked me.

I nodded " Sure."

" I found this little blue and white pill in the girl's is it ?" He placed the pill in my hand. It look famillar but I couldn't think of it.

" I don't know . Probably just a vitamn." I shrugged and placed it in my back pocket.

" Ok Dogs , We are perform my new hit single. What makes you beautiful." Gustavo said and Kelly pushed us in the booth.

" Rude." James exclaimed.

" Ready." Kendall sighed

"

_[Verse 1]_

_[Logan]_

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_

_[Kendall]_

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_

_[Carlos ]_

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song.

I don't know why

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

_[Bridge]_

_[Kendall]_

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

_[Kendall]_

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na _[x2]_

_[James]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

_[All]_

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

_[All]_

That's what makes you beautiful " We sighed.

" Great Dogs But Not perfect." Gustavo complained.

My phone rang and I answered ingroning Gustavo.

" Yellow." I said cheery.

" Mr. Mitchell this is Mrs. Jones from your daugthers's school." Her strict voice said through the voice.

" Oh Hey Mrs. J anything wrong ? " I asked

" Yes your daugther Carly almost stabbed her art teacher. We need you to come down ." She hung up.

" What!? " I said softly.

" What the matter man ? " Kendall asked

" Carly almost stabbed her art teacher." I sighed.

" Ouch , Maybe She didn't take her pill." James shrugged.

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the pill Carlos gave me. It Carly's pill.

" Oh God." I moaned and hopped back in the car to Carly's school.

Carly POV

" Crazy Carly struck again." My classmate teased me.

" Shut Up or You're Next." I glared at him. He quickly walked away.I went to Mr. Dylan Dyslexia's Class.I knocked on the door polietly.

" Morning Carly." He greeted me. Mr. D was tall , african american and bald.

" Morning Mr. D , Can I speak to Laura ? " I asked

He nodded and Laura came out in the hallway.

" Oh Hey Carls . " she giggled

" Laur I lost control ." I sighed then slid down the wall.

" What happen ?" She sat down next to me.

" I was in art class making a family collegues with dad , you me and our uncles when the teacher bring up that son of a bitch Mom. So I lost control and tried to stabbed her. but secruity pulled me off and Now I have to go to the princpal office . And Dad gonna yell at me. " I sighed

" Hey Carls , We are twins. We share the same wounds , beds and clothes. We gonna share the blame," She grabbed my hand.

" Thanks Laur." I stood up and We walked to the princpal office. Once We were there We saw Dad and instantly turned away.

" Carly Laura." My Dad said stopping us. We turned around and waved sweetly

" Hi Daddy." We said in our sweet voice.

"Girls Sit Down." Dad said in his I'm mad at you guys voice.

We sat down across from Dad." Carly Can you tell your Dad what happened ? " Mrs. J said

" Okay. I was in art class making a collegues of our family when She brought up my good for nothing mom. So I lost control and tried to stabbed her." I shrugged.

" You couldn't lose control when you took your pill right ? " Dad look at me.

" I told her not to take it.I thought We could stop reading or taking pill to show your that We don't need do those things to be normal. I guess I was wrong." Laura sighed.

Dad sighed deeply " What the punishment ? "

" Since Laura was somewhat involved both girls are suspended for two days." Mrs.J said.

" Alright." Dad stood up. " Let Go Home Girls."

" Can I stay here where they are witness incase you kill me ? " We said.

" Get in the car." he said and We ran in the car and sat in,the back.

" Carly Take your Pill." He handed me my pill.

" I don't want to." I said softly.

" Carly it for your own good." Laura grabbed my hand.

" Fine." I huffed angrily and faked swallowed it.I'm not gonna take it.

Dad drove home in complete silence. He dropped us off then went back to work. Once I was out of both of their sights. I spit out my pill And went inside.


	3. She Back

Laura POV

Once Carly and I came inside , We saw Aunt Lucy strumming her guitar and,Aunt Jo reading her script.

" Hi Aunt Luc and Jo." I smiled.

" Hey sweetie , Why are you here ? " Aunt Jo asked

" We got suspended cause Carls almost stabbed the teacher." I shrugged.

" But why are you here ? " Aunt Lucy asked.

" I told Carly not to take her pill." I sighed

" Did she take it ? " Jo asked

" I don't need that stupid pill." Carly exclaimed grabbing some yogurt.

" I guess not." Lucy put down her guitar.

" Son of Bitch bring up my horrible mother. She didn't want us cause We have some disorders . Well who is perfect ? cause She not. She left us so She can become famous. That cold-hearted son of a bitch." Carly said thinking aloud. It apart of,her outburst.

" Caroline Laura Mitchell Do not talk about your mother that way." Jo said sternly.

" Why not ? She did nothing for us ." I shrugged. Then the doorbell ring. Laura and I was a 5'4 raven / dark brown lady who kinda look like me.

" Carly , Laura." She gushed.

" Who are you ? " Carly hissed.

" I'm your mother." She said. Tears grew in my eyes .

" You son of a bitch. You left us cause We weren't perfect." Carly yelled at her grabbing a vase.

" Laura please understand I was young-" She tried to say

" I'm Carly , you asshole. I don't give a shit if you were young. You left us cause We were imperfect and Mothers suppose to love their kids no matter what. Dad love us just the way We are. He care about us and so does our Aunts. You pick your career over us. I hate you and want you dead." Carly threw,the vase with tears in her eyes. It missed Mom by an inch and shattered on the ground. Then Dad and the guys pulled up.

" Dad Keep Her Away from me." Carly cried and ran and hugged him.I soon followed.

" Camille." Dad said breathlessly.

" Logan." She smiled slighty.

" What with the- Camille ? " Aunt Jo and Lucy came outside.

" Dad... I don't want her anywhere near us." I cried.

" Don't Worry Girls. She not coming near you not ever gonna be in your life." He rubbed our backs.

" Logan , I want to be there for them." Camille reach out to us,

" You weren't never there before . We didn't want you here before and We don't want you here now." Carly shouted then grabbed a large stick. " I hate you." She screamed and tried to hit her. But Uncle James and Carlos took the stick then Carly pushed past Mom and ran upstairs.

" Carly ... please." She look at can't even tell the difference. Dad can tell the difference if We switched clothes and personality,

" I'm Laura." I sighed then upstairs with Carly. Carly was on her black bed hugging a worn out pink teddy bear.

" This is the bear , She left me with. She named him Love cause She said I will always have him everywhere. I do . I carried his in my bookbag even at night by my side. She always love me and She a lie." She ripped the head off with tears down her face. It really weird cause Carly was always the strongest and inpedent twin. She usually protect me and Now it time for me to protect her.

" Carly , We don't need her. i won't let her come near us. Dad might put her in our life , doesn't mean We have to put up with it. " I sighed

" Oh my god Laur let run away ." Carly exclaimed

" what ? With what money ? " I asked

" The money , We saved for our weddings. " she went in our closet and pulled out the two large jars of dollar bills.

" But We don't know if Dad putting her in our lifes ." I shrugged,

" If He does, we are leaving. Got it ." She stared at me.

I nodded " Got it."


	4. Chapter 4

Carly POV

" Carly , Laura Can you come downstairs ? " Dad shouted upstairs.

" If that thing still here, No." I shouted down.

" Carly , You have to take your pill." He shouted up.

" I never will." I shouted down.

" Carly Let Get this over with." We walked downstairs and saw it on the couch.

" Carly , Laura your Mother wish to speak with you." Dad said sitting next to her.

" Wish Not Granted." I hissed

" Caroline." Dad warned me.

" Fine." I huffed and sat down on the stairs.

" Girls , I was young when I had both of you. I was focus on my career and you girls needed full attention 24/7 .I couldn't focus on you-"

" You could if you quit your career." I interrupted

" Caroline." My Dad gave me a look." Please Let Her Speak"

" No Dad , Why ? She left you with two babies. She nearly ruin your career . She was bring so damn selfish and didn't care about us . If She care about us , She would have keep us . I don't understand why She come here now . Do you need more publiclity ? I just ugh I never wanted to see you again. " i stomped upstairs.

" Laura." I called her. She stay still on the stairs.

" I want to hear her out." She sighed

" Laura , She left us with dad and what esle to hear ? " I said softly.

" Carly , She came back. Why aren't you happy ? " Laura said raising her voice.

" She should had never left." I shouted.

" I guess I finally get it when People call you Crazy." She hissed at me.

" Laura." Dad yelled

" Now I realized why Dyslexic are dumbass. I mean really what human brain mixed up letters. You're fucked up."

" Carly." Dad shouted.

" Aleast I don't have mood swings every freakin second." She shouted

"Read my lips if you can. You are damaged so bad That why Mom left." I hissed at her,

" I cannot believe I thought you were my friend." She shouted

" i can't believe I though you were my twin. ." I shouted then went in my room. I grabbed a bookbag and started packing up my stuff. Then someone knocked on the door.

" Whoever you are. Stay the Hell Away from Me." I shouted.

" It Aunt Lucy." Aunt Lucy said. I toss my bag aside and opened the door.

" What ?!" I said flatly

" Wow , Watch who you're talking to. Remember it future you." She chuckled.

" Did Dad sent you in here ? " I asked.

She nodded " Yeah . He has Aunt Jo talking to Laura."

" I can't believe She gave her a chance. Her chance flew out the door when She left us." I shouted.

" Carly , I understand. I be pretty pissed too. She came back when you don't need her. I think you should listen to her.I'm not saying forgive her but listen to the reason She left. If her reason bullshit then you can start shouting. " She told me.

I nodded.

Laura POV

Carly and I never have a fight that big before. After She ran into our room , I ran to the pool.I felt someone sit next to me.

" If it Dad or Uncle Whatever go away." I turned my head.

" It Aunt Jo." She sighed.

" Did Dad sent you ? " I asked

" Yeah . Aunt Lucy talking to Carly," She nodded.

" I can't believe Carly won't give her a chance at all." I exclaimed

" Laura you have to understand . Carly just really mad that your mom left both of you. Laura are very calm in the situation that why Carly is very upset. She didn't take her pill today so She went off the handle .Carly just hate that Everyone treats her differently because she have mood swings . If you ask me , She have a major insecure problem with abandon issues. She always feel that She unwanted by everyone. It hurt her the most that the one woman that suppose to be there for her left." She explained. I finally understood how Carly feel.

" Thanks Aunt Jo." I smiled and ran upstairs to our room. I opened it and saw no sight of Carly and the window opened. I screamed and Uncle James came running in.

" Laura what wrong ? " He asked

" Carly Ran Away." I screamed


	5. Chapter 5

Logan POV

I was downstairs apologizing to Camille about the girls , when I heard Laura screamed " Carly Ran Away." I ran upstairs to,their room and saw no sights of Carly and most of her mobile things was gone. I grabbed my coat then hopped in the car. She can't go that far but then again she used to be a track star. I started the car while Laura hopped in along with Lucy.

" Lucy , You are basically like Carly . Now where my daughter ? "I panicked.

" Umm... if I was Carly , I ran away somewhere where I feel like home and wanted." Lucy stammered.

" Laura , Do you have any ideas ? " I asked not calming down.

" Umm... One time Carly told me about this skateboarder named Joey who She dating." Laura shrugged.

" What !? Yu girls can't date until you're 100." I exclaimed

" That doesn't matter now Logan. What about Joey ? " Lucy asked

" She gave me an address on a piece of paper. I couldn't read right." Laura sighed and took out a piece of paper.I look at the address it was purposely switched around.

" Laura Sweetie you can read Read It." I smiled still not calm.

" Okay it said _Garvanza Skate Park_. 6240 Meridian St., _Los Angeles_, CA 90042. Laura Mom was wrong to leave us. We aren't the screwup , She is." Laura chuckled slightly.

" Okay." I sighed then drove to the skate park nearly crashing into random citizens.

" Laura do you know what He looks like ? " I asked parking the car.

" No , But He knows what Carly look like." Laura smiled then ruffled her hair.

" Here put on this and my shoes." Lucy gave Laura her stuff.

Laura actually look like Carly.

" Okay now go get Joey so I can kill him." I chuckled slightly but I was serious.

Laura POV

I hopped put of the car and ran toward the skate. I saw a bunch of dudes skating.I walked a little closer when this 16-year-old red-head boy with freckles came up to was a little bit taller that me.( I thought of Calum Worthy .)

" Hey Babe." He kissed my cheek. I blushed lightly. Carly dating a older boy.

" Hey Joey ." I smiled.

" So why you come back ? " He asked skating around me.

" Umm... I forgot where I was going." I chuckled lighty.

" Remember you were going to your Therapist . You just ran away from home and need some more pills." He chuckled

" Oh right, Did I tell you where I'm staying ? " I asked

" Yea at my place. Got to go Babe." He kissed me I kissed back lightly And pulled away before Dad freaks out.I pulled away and ran back to the car.

" Laura you didn't have to kiss him ? " Lucy told me.

" He kissed me and I really get in my roles." I smirked and got in.

" How can Carly date a 16 year old when She only 12." Dad exclaimed gripping the steering wheel.

" We can talk about that later, Carly staying at Joey's place after visiting her therapist." I said then Dad roared the engine and quickly drove to therapist.


	6. Chapter 6

Carly POV

I just arrived to my therapist when my Dad black SUV pulled up. He immediately jump out and grabbed me.

" Caroline Laura Mitchell." He hugged me. " Don't you ever scared me like that again."

" Fine. I won't Daddy." I sighed." How did you find me ? "

" that doesn't matter why are you dating a 16 year old ? " He asked crossing his arms.

How could He know only ...Laura knows.

" Laura you son of a bitch , you told Dad about my boyfriend." I shouted.

Dad dragged me into the car in the backseat next to Aunt Luc.

" Lucy you do not call your sister a bad word. " Dad yelled .

" That what she is." I hissed. dad started driving.

" Stop Calling Me Names." Laura shouted tears sliding down her faces,

" You spilled my secret after you swore under the twin code. T for Trustful W for Waste No Secrets I for I will always keep your secrets N for Never ever telling Dad about our Dating Life and S for Sisters for Life." I finished.

" I know the code Carls. i was just scared ." She stuttered.

" So you told Dad about Joey and now I'm gonna tell your secret." I shouted.

" No Carly Please Don't." She cried harder

" Dad Aunt Lucy Laura Carly Mitchell hadn't eaten for three months. She only eat tiny bits. She haves Aneroxia "I shouted.

The car immediately Jerk.

" Laura is this true ? " Dad asked.

She nodded still crying.

" Yeah Dad don't you see She not little miss Perfect Twin." I shouted and saw the house in sight,

" Carly Your Dad know Laura not perfect. " Aunt Lucy rubbed my back.

" Then why when I was only 3 , He was going ship me off to a bipolar home. " Tears fell from my eyes.

Dad immediately frozen. "Carly..."

" Not only did Mom not want me but now does My Dad. " I hopped out of the car and ran into the house into Uncle Kendall and Aunt Lucy's Kendall was sitting on his bed on his phone. I slammed the door closed and locked it. His head jerked up and saw my tears. " Carls what wrong ? "

" Everything Kendall , Dad found out about my boyfriend cause Laura betrayed the twin code. Dad found out about Laura's Aneroxia and yet Laura still his favorite . I wished he shipped me off to that bipolar home nine years ago." I sobbed laying on his bed.

" Carls it okay. Everything gonna be alright," He rubbed my back.

" Sing me a Song." I said softly

" Ok what song ?" He asked

" That song Dad used to sing me." I sighed.

" She's gotta do what she's gotta do

And I've gotta like it or not

She's got dreams too big for this town

And she needs to give 'em a shot

Whatever they are

Looks like I'm all ready to leave

And nothing left to pack

Ain't no room for me in that car

Even if she asked me to tag along

God, I gotta be strong

I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life

As ready as I've ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes

The prize is mine to win

She's waitin' on my blessings

Before she hits that open road

But baby get ready, oh I'm ready, get set, don't go

Looks like things are fallin' in place

Feels like they're fallin' apart

I painted this big old smile on my face

To hide my broken heart

If only she knew

This is where you don't say

What you want so bad to say

This is where I want to

But I won't get in the way

Of her and her dreams

And spreadin' her wings

I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life

As ready as I've ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes

The prize is mine to win

She's waitin' on my blessings

Before she hits that open road

But baby get ready, get set, don't go

I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life

As ready as I've ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes

The prize is mine to win

She's waitin' on my blessings

Before she hits that open road

But baby get ready, get set, please don't go

Don't go, don't go now

Mmm don't go

I'll be all right, I'll be ok

[Incomprehensible]

Thinking of you each and every day

She's gotta do what she's gotta do" He finished and I left asleep.

Laura POV

After Carly spilled my secret , I couldn't face Dad so I ran upstairs to my Uncle James. I ran into his room and locked the was there listening to his ipod.

" Laur what wrong ? " He asked pulling out his plugs.

" I have Aneroxia , Carly mad at me and Daddy hates me." I cried. I know Carly hates it when I call Dad Daddy. She thinks it more of a reason to show that I'm a baby to them

" Laur , Carly and your Dad doesn't hate you ." He hugged me. " And why aren't you eating ? " He asked.

" Please don't make me talk about it." Tears blurred my eyes.

" Okay Okay." He rubbed my back. I laid down and got comfortable.

" Sing me a Song." I wiped away some of my tears.

" okay umm...

JOURNEY LYRICS

**"Don't Stop Believin'"**

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin', somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win

Some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin', somewhere in the night

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlights, people"

** I soon fell asleep**


End file.
